


Sparkle

by Kalloway



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Fresh-fallen snow.
Kudos: 1
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Sparkle

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 Days, June 10/Jewels of the Sun

Verica looked out the window at the fresh-fallen snow blanketing the Halidom's grounds. She'd heard the storm, though she hadn't entirely realized it would leave so much snow or ice everywhere. It might even stick around, unlike the last few times there had been snow that had melted by midday. 

She still wasn't a fan of the cold; Verica didn't think she ever would be. But looking out at everything sparkling in the morning sun like it was covered in a layer of diamonds and crystals... 

She could certainly appreciate and admire it. 

And see when it might happen again.


End file.
